


The Phoenix Warrior

by Salamiwrites



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamiwrites/pseuds/Salamiwrites
Summary: Y/n, a crane working in a noodle shop alongside her adoptive father, and her brother Po, has been destined to be the Phoenix Warrior, one who will fight alongside The Dragon Warrior. Will she fall? Or will she rise from her ashes once more?
Relationships: Crane/Reader, Mantis/Viper (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1-A Totally Normal Day

I was training at the back alley in the morning, until a familiar voice shouted, "Y/n! Y/n! We have to start making the soup, there are going to be customers soon!"

"Okay Dad! I'm coming." I opened the door that led back into the kitchen from the alley, and helped my father to get the noodles cooking.

**-Time skip to a customer ordering-**

The Palace Goose held up a scroll in his wings and ordered, "Umm, a vegetable noodle soup, extra spicy, 3 normal vegetable noodle soups, a spring onion noodel soop, tofu and some dumplings, please."

"Wow, are you ordering for the Furious Five, Master Shifu and Master Oogway?" I asked, surprised that a Palace Goose would come to Dad's noodle shop.

"Um.. N-no.....?" The Palace Goose looked anxious.

"Oh it's alright." I understood why the Palace Goose refused to answer my question, if I had the intention to harm them, then I could've easily done that with the food.

"Here you are," I hand him some dumplings with my wing ,"I guess you haven't had your breakfast from your rumbling stomach, have these." I smiled.

"Really?! That's so generous of you..." His voice trailed off as he didn't know my name.

"I'm Y/n, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Lao, the pleasure's all mine, as you guessed correctly, I work in the Jade Palace."

"I have to go now, duty calls, have a nice day Y/n!" Lao wrapped up the Masters' food and flew off.

"You too!" I called back.

**-A few hours later, after serving countless customers-**

Dad was cutting up some carrots and turnips, he eyed me to wake Po up.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I went up the stairs into Po and I's room.

Po was sleeping peacefully, he was also sleep talking... a lot...

_shaabaaboooee.... There is no... charge... for awesomeness.._

_or attractiveness....._

_agreed..._

Y/n found herself chuckling at his sleep talking, he was probably dreaming about being a kung fu master.

"Dude, Po, Wake up." I gently nudged him with my talons.

"ughhhh.." Po opened his eyes, "Oh hi Y/n, what time is it?"

"It's almost eleven in the morning, you should get ready for work."

"Okay...." Po was on the floor, he tried multiple times to kick himself to his feet but just ended up standing up normally instead.

"Po? What are you doing up there?" Dad called.

Po replied, "uhhh nothing!"  


"Come on Po, let's go."

"Finee.. lemme just.." He threw his throwing star towards a strange drawing of.. an ox..? But the star just fell back onto the ground. "lemme just.." Po was kind of failing at this.

"Here, let me." I held his throwing star and.. aim..

**THUNK**

The star I threw almost hit the poorly drawn ox's forehead.

"Darn.. I should train more with these, Po, where did you get them??" I looked over to Po, he was flabbergasted.

"Umm.. Po?" I raised a brow at him. "Hellooooo??"

Po was starting to make puppy eyes at me, "Oh my goodness sis, can I come train with you tomorrow? PRETTY PLEASE!! PRETTYYYY PLEEEASE??"

I nodded my head, "But you gotta wake up early," I paused and thought. " _Jade Palace wake up time_ early."

"Yes s- I MEAN MA'AM!" Po saluted, I laughed at his behaviour, "Now come on, we have to work."

Me and Po started going down the stairs when Po started tumbling down the stairs, making me hover in the air for a few seconds to avoid being sent tumbling down with him, threatening to squash me any second.

I made my way down the stairs when a conversation was heard.

"What were you dreaming about?" I heard Dad ask Po.

"What was I...? Uh... I was dreaming about... umm.. noodles..?" Po sounded unconvincing to me.

I entered the kitchen, "Woah, so convincing Po." I looked at him.

"heh heh"

"Well, I'm taking out the garbage, cya later." I excused myself to let Po and dad have their father and son moment.

**-Time Skip-**

I was taking orders from a table of customers, when I saw 2 Palace Geese put up a poster.

After finishing a few moments later, I went to check what it was about, I had only saw the silhouettes of 5 masters, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper from afar. I walked to the entrance of the noodle shop and stared at it with curiosity, "Master Oogway will choose the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior today at the Jade Palace."

"Po! Get over here!" I called for Po to come out, _he's going to be ecstatic!_

"Uh huh y/n?" Po ran to me, causing a bowl of noodles that a family of rabbits were eating to fall to the ground.

"Read that poster, I'll go clean up and give her another bowl of soup." I tried my best to fly into the kitchen to get a mop and a new bowl, I was mopping the floor when Po started urging everyone to go to the Jade Palace to see who got chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

Po almost followed everyone to the Jade Palace when Dad ran out of the kitchen and asked, "Po! Y/n! Where are you both going?!"

"Um.. To the Jade Palace..?" Po smiled nervously, he looked like he desperately wanted to go there now.

"But you're forgetting the noodle cart!" Dad was pushing out a cart with 2 stacks of porcelain bowls, a giant tub of soup and noodles. "The whole Valley will be there, and you both will sell noodles to all of them!"

"Selling.. noodles..? But Dad, I was thinking maybe I-" Po looked at the noodle cart and back to our Dad.

"Yeah?"

"I was kinda thinking maybe I..."

"Uh-huh?" Dad was still smiling.

"...could also sell the bean buns. They're-they're about to go bad." Po said disappointed.

I face palmed, mentally and physically.

_Why couldn't he just say that he likes kung fu? I mean, Dad lets me to practise Kung Fu.._

_Oh whatever._

"Let's go, Po. I would like to meet the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior." I motioned for him to go.

Po looked at the noodle cart, "I really don't want to drag this on the stairs."

"We can take turns, I can go first if you want." I smiled at him.

"Yeah! We'll totally get there in time!"

**-Time Skip-**

"We'll totally get there in time!" I scoffed, I was disappointed.

"I'm sorry y/n.." Po looked at my right wing guiltily.

'"No, no that's fine. We'll find a way to watch, don't worry about it." I smiled, determination taking over again.

**-23 minutes later-**

"YESS!! YESS! WE AREN'T LATE! Come on Y/n!" Po finally reached to the top of the stairs, he sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on Po, we don't want the gates to close on us." I beckoned Po to hurry up.

Just as I finished, the doors were closing. _Ah, the irony._

I stared at the giant red doors closing, "PO COME ON! THE GATES ARE CLOSING!"

"no, no n ono no no no no no no!" Po sprints for the doors, the doors slammed shut as he slams into them. "OW"

I winced.

"I'll just go sit on the stairs Po."I went to sit and meditate.

**-Time Skip-**

"Inner.. peace..." I hummed, I read about it in the library, so I thought I'd give it a try!

"Hey Y/n! Guess what?" Po shouted at me smugly.

I stood up and raised a brow, "What?"

My eyes wondered to a chair, it had a lot of fireworks tied to it.

"Po?? What is-" I waddled over to the chair, "Oh my god, Po."

Po held a matchbox, and grinned, "What do you think?"

"This is kind of stupid, but I'd like to see how it unveils in the end, so I think it's not bad." I examined the chair, _how is this going to launch me and Po over the wall?? Are these firework cannons or are they like really powerful? Because I think fireworks won't launch us 15 feet up in the air._

- **A few minutes fiddling with the chair later-**

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior!" A voice rung through the area.

"Come on Po! Hurry! " I urged him to fix the chair faster.

"Okay, Okay! I'm done!' Po handed me a piece of rope, "Do you want to come with?"

"I think not, my wing is already sprained enough, I can stay here I guess. I mean, I'm not deaf. Just let me know how did Crane do." I smiled, _Crane's my idol, since he's_ _the same as me. Society taught me that cranes were weak and can't fight, well Crane most certainly proved them wrong. He's cool._

"Aw, okay. Be careful Y/n-" Po said halfway, when a certain goose's voice was heard.

"Y/n? Po?" Dad ran to Po, "Po?! What are you doing??" He ducks and attempts to blow out the fuse.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! No, stop! stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior!" Po kept his gaze on Dad, exclaiming.

Dad was confused, "But I don't understand! You finally had the noodle dream!"

I face palmed. "Dad! He lied, he's obsessed with kung fu, not noodles.."

Po looked down and saw that the fuse was almost out, he closes his eyes and yells, "I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu......"

Po then opens his eyes, still finding himself on the ground, he loses balance on the tiny chair and falls flat on his face. The tiny chair still stuck to his butt, he tries to not cry.

"Oh come on you two, let's get back to work." Dad held up two aprons, one big and one small.

"Okay.." Po sighs.

I nodded. I took a step forward, stepping into a loop from the rope Po used to tie the fireworks.

Po also gets up, when..

**BANG! BOOM! CRACKLE!**

The fireworks on the chair started to go off, launching Po towards a wall.

The rope looped around my ankle and launched me into the sky with Po.

"ARRGH! OH MY GOD!" I screeched, I did NOT want to get gravely injured.

Looking down, I can safely say that we got propelled about 300 feet off the ground. The irony.   
  
  


_I can't believe I am going to die._

_I love you Dad._

_I love you Po. (Brother-Sister love, you perv)_

_Goodbye world!_   



	2. Chapter 2-A Master

Everything was blurry in my vision.

"Youch.. My belly.. Ugh.." I heard near me.

I saw a bird looking down at me, so, I blinked a few times to adjust to my surroundings.

"Oh Master Crane! I'm so sorry for falling in front of you.. heh."

I then hastily stood up from my sitting position and noticed Master Oogway point from Po to me.

"My brother just wanted to see who was the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior. I'm deeply sorry Master Oogway." I bowed in respect to the elderly turtle.

Po stood up and noticed Master Oogway was pointing at him and me, "Umm who are you pointing at?"

"How interesting." Master Oogway grinned in interest.

Tigress asked, "Master, are you pointing at Crane and I...?"

Master Oogway replied to her question, "Them."

"Who?" Po and I said synchronously, Po attempts to move, but Master Oogway's finger follows him, ultimately making him point in the middle of us both.

"You two." Oogway said happily.

"Us?" Po and I were synchronised once more.

Master Oogway then lifts up my wing with his claws and Po's with his staff.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior!" Oogway declared to everyone.

"What?" Po and I exclaimed.

"What?" The Furious Five shouted in surprise a few milliseconds later.

Master Shifu screeched in fury from the higher platform, "WHAT?"

Dad opened the doors and came rushing in, "WHAT???"

Just as Dad came in, the announcer rung the gong, signalling the group of palace geese to come down the palace stairs with a palanquin.

Confetti was everywhere and the crowd was going wild!

"Stop! Wait! Who told you to-" Shifu yelled, he's apparently mad now.

The geese moved straight past Shifu, bringing the palanquin down, they quickly moved in front of me and Po.

Of course, me being me, I refused. It was going to be either embarrassing or just disastrous..

And, of course Po being Po, he accepted...

Po was being hoisted up on the palanquin, the geese were obviously struggling, but they continued to walk slowly to the flight of stairs.

I followed them, as I walked I caught a glance of the Furious Five, they was certainly bowing, but I could see they're cringing very hard.

"Master, Master wait! That flabby panda and that inexperienced and weak crane can't possibly be the answer to.. our problem! You were about to point at Tigress and Crane, then those things fell in front of them! That was just an accident!" Shifu chased after Master Oogway and huffed.

Master Oogway smiled and said, "There are no accidents."

**BAM!**

Everyone looked up, startled by the loud noise. Po had made a giant hole through the palanquin seat and was stuck in the newly-made hole.

Palace pigs surrounded Po and helped to lift the palanquin, and made their way up the stairs, so I followed suit.

I stared back at the Furious Five and saw them bowing to their Master, _I wonder what was that about?_

We had been walking up a giant flight of stairs for the last 10 minutes, I was so bored already..

While walking, I played a bit of "Tell the future!" by myself.

_Hm, Master Shifu really does not like me or Po, he probably will hate us in the future._

_Master Oogway's chill, I like him. He seems like that one cool uncle that everyone wants._

_And now, time for guessing the Furious Five. I should really get a notebook, I'll ask Master Oogway for one later._

_First of all, Master Crane and Master Tigress._

_They will totally hate us for falling in front of them and taking their roles, but eh whatever._

_Master Monkey, hm, maybe a friendly and humorful guy that would not resent us? Hopefully._

_Master Mantis, erm probably the same as Master Monkey...?_

_Finally Master Viper, perhaps in a relationship with Mantis? Not sure how would she bite off his head though..._

"Ummmm helloooooo??" A voice broke me out of my trance of thinking.

I became alert again and lifted up my head, seeing that it was Po.

"Er, where are we?" I asked, scanning my surroundings, I knew right away. "The Sacred Hall of Warriors! Of Course!"

Po hopped excitedly, "Yess! Do you wanna check the stuff out? I heard not much of the public get to see.. THIS!!"

"O.. kay..." I stared at him suspiciously, "Don't even touch the artifacts alright? You don't want to get in trouble."

"Yes Ma'am!" Po saluted.

Po then proceeded to run around like a child and fanboyed the hell out of himself.

He ran to an armor stand and gasped,"Master Flying Rhino's armor. With authentic battle damage!"

Po turned around to see a silver rectangle-looking sword with jade green carvings, "Whoa... The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking— OW!" He shook his finger and sucked on it. I mentally facepalmed.

"The Invisible Trident of Destiny!"

"I've only seen paintings of that painting..."

The next 5 minutes only contained of Po's fanboying, man, sometimes, I think my brother may TOO energetic...

Po gasped in shookness, "Y/n! y/n! Ohhhhhhh myyyy goooooooooood!!!"

"Hm?" I saw that he was in front of an urn.

My eyes widen, "No way! Is that the Urn of Whispering Warriors?" I walked my way to Po.

"Yes it is!!, Lemme just.." Po leaned into the opening of the urn, "Helloo?"

A strange voice called, apparently coming from the urn, "Have you finished sight-seeing?"

Po gasped, "Sorry! I should have come to see you first!"

"My patience is wearing thin."

"Oh. Well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere." Po answered, still trying to find the mysterious voice in the urn.

"Do turn around."

Po then turned around and greeted Master Shifu **WAIT MASTER** **SHIFU??** ,"Hey, how's it going?"

After greeting the Master, he turned back to the urn and asked nonchalantly asked, "Now how do you get five hundr- MASTER SHIFU!" Startled, he accidentally knocked over the urn.

"Argh!" I tried my best to cushion its' fall, succeeding, it only had a minor crack. I used my wing to then prop it on the floor near the pillar for now.

"So.. you both are the legendary Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior now, hm?" Shifu asked us, with the slightest amount of sarcasm mixed up with his question.

I scratched my head with my talons. Po responded, "Uhh.. I guess?"

"Wrong! You two are not the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior. You both will _never_ be until you have learned the secret of the Scrolls." Then with his staff, Master Shifu pointed up at the ceiling with a dragon holding 2 scrolls with its' mouth, one green and gold, and the other red and gold.

My beak gaped open as I stared at the two scrolls.

Po was also speechless, until he thought of a question,"Woah.. So how does this work? Do you have a ladder? A trampoline? Or.."

Shifu chuckled coldly, "Hah, you think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand both of you the secret to limitless power?"

I scoffed, I was starting to get annoyed with his cold demeanor.

Shifu scowled at me.

"No, I-" Po waved his arms in front of him.

Shifu walked to Po and I, "One must first master the highest level of kung fu. And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you."

I growled in anger but then calmed myself. _I don't want to stir any trouble up._

"Someone like me...?" Po questioned.

"Yes Look at you! This fat butt." He proceeded to hit po's bottom with his staff, making Po cry out. "Flabby arms!" He then hit Po's arm.

Po cried in pain,"Ow! Those are sensitive in the flabby parts!"

I winced, then glared at Shifu as he was making his way to me.

"And you!" He said bitterly, "Broken wing." Before he hit my wing, I grabbed his cane with my talons and threw it across the room, leaving him surprised.

Regaining his composure, he said, fuming, "How dare you try to fight me!"

"I did not try to fight you, Master _Shifu_. I simply defended myself, as my wing is sprained, wouldn't it be _awful_ to not only touch my wing, but _hit_ it?" I glared at him, nostrils flaring.

Master Shifu was left yet again speechless, taking this as a sign, I continued, "I had always thought the _great_ , _legendary_ Master Shifu would've been more.. open-minded, and not discriminate against something as small ad someone's body type!" I yelled.

"Po's body type may not be muscular, lean or tall, but you might have forgotten that he's a PANDA, he can't help that! Pandas are naturally born that way. He IS the Dragon Warrior whether you like it or not Master Shifu, Master Oogway chose him!" I snarled.

After I finished yelling at Master Shifu, I realised that Master Crane and Master Oogway had also came, I turned at look at them, Master Crane's beak was wide open, and Master Oogway was smiling.

I gasped in shock and quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry Masters."

_If I'm going to be honest, if I do get banished, I wouldn't regret my choice to yell at Master Shifu, that red panda deserved it._

"No, that is alright, he deserved it." Master Oogway chuckled, "You are passionate, Y/n. Use that to your advantage."

Shifu remained shocked, Master Oogway motioned for me to follow him.

As I walked out of the Hall of Warriors, Po shouted, "Uh what am I supposed to do??"

We continued to walk, and I casted a sorry smile to Po.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Erm, Master Oogway, where are we going?" I asked, trailing behind him.

"You will see soon enough."

As we trekked to the mountains, we stopped at a cave.

"We are here." Master Oogway stopped and looked at me, "Go inside, he is waiting."

I glanced at Master Oogway for one last time and went in the cave.

I saw a red light at the end of the cave, looking at my injured wing, my only solution was to run..

I ran as fast as I could, and stopped into a halt when there was a crystal in the centre of the room I entered.

That crystal was why I saw a light at the end of the cave, looking up, I saw that there was no opening, _how was there light then?_

Looking more carefully at the crystal, I realised there was a tiny ball of flame flickering inside of the red-ish orange crystal.

I gasped in surprise as the ball of flame grew bigger, slowly engulfing the crystal, the fire then went upwards, revealing a red phoenix.

"Hello Y/n. I am Master Red Phoenix, but you can call me Master Red, Master Red Phoenix would be such a beakful." The phoenix spoke.

"Ho-how did you know my name Master Red?" I bowed at the Legendary Master.

"Word had spread that a crane named Y/N would become the Phoenix Warrior, and a Panda named Po would one day become the Dragon Warrior, after five hundred years of waiting, you have finally come." Master Red smiled.

"How? How do I master kung fu? I'm just a self-taught crane, I know not much of kung fu." I looked down.

"Do not worry, y/n. You are already doing well with your own teaching, with my guidance, you are bound to master kung fu." Master Red comforted me.

"Now, let's start. Don't worry about your wing, we will be doing something else."

\---------------------------------------------------------

After training for a few hours on talon to talon combat, Master Red had deemed me done for the day.

Walking out of the cave, I remembered how I trekked to this cave with Master Oogway.

While walking back to the Jade Palace, one question still lingers on my mind. _Why?_

_Why am I the Phoenix Warrior? Why not Crane? Why not someone else?_

I made my way back and found Po, "Hey Po, how was today?"

Po looked down, "Mind destroying.."

I comforted Po, "I'm sure things will get better soon enough, they're come along some day, they can't hate you and I forever."

"Yeah I guess so." Po stood up, and was walking to the stairs that led to the student barracks when a group of animals was heard, so me and Po behind a giant rock, hoping they won't catch us.

"There's no words." The guy sounded like Mantis.

"No denying that." Crane..? Maybe?

"I just don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking, the poor bird is going to get killed!" Definitely Viper

"How is she going to fight if her wing is broken?" Mantis walked.

"She is definitely going to get killed somehow.." Monkey said worriedly.

"He is so _mighty_! The Dragon Warrior... fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!" Crane mocked, my beak was drawn back into a silent snarl.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Mantis added.

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knows kung fu." Tigress? said.

Crane laughed,"Yeah, or could at least touch his toes."

"Or even _see_ his toes." Monkey perched on his arms and looked at his feet.

Everyone laughed and left.

Po and I emerged from behind of the rock, where we were hiding.

Po attempted to look at his toes, but his belly was in the way, he lifts it up and leans forward, then fell over.

"Don't listen to them Po, they have just met you this afternoon. They seem to judge a book by its' cover, what a shame, I thought they were more open-minded than this." I beckoned for him to follow me.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Po, I'll be going to the medical centre to get my wing treated, is that alright with you?" I asked him.

"No problem! I'll try my best to not break the floorboards.." Po stared at the brittle floorboards and cringed.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I hugged Po and walked myself there.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Master Oogway." I made my way down the hill where the Sacred Peach Tree was planted.

Master Oogway had used his chi technique to heal my sprained wing, I can finally fly again!

I flew back into the student barracks and walked in. _Turns out Po did make a hole.._ I was making my way to my new room when suddenly, someone slid open their bedroom door.

"What do you want?" I looked at him with a bit of anger in my voice, considering what he had said about Po.

"Uh, I just wanted to say, I'm not angry at you for being the Phoenix Warrior.." Crane scratched his head with his talons.

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, hopefully you won't also be like Master Shifu, judging someone by their size or experience in kung fu."

I stared at him one last time and left to search for my room.

**(Crane's POV)** **_(A/N: Finally amirite)_ **

_What?_

_How did she know?_

Crane's heart was beating.

_Well, I guess she knows that I know._

_Oh well, tomorrow's going to be an interesting day, I'll ask her then._

I tucked my head under my wing, lifted my leg and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Training Gone Wrong

***** **HIIYA!***

I panted, _never have I ever been so worked out! I'm actually quite glad I moved here, no wall to bump into while training, no neighbours staring suspiciously, I'm basically living the dream._

I was testing my balancing abilities on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, _turns out balancing on those brooms for 10 minutes straight wasn't a bad idea after all.._  
I stared at the Field of fiery death, as it spat out flames from the tubes that were of the platform.

I was kind of nervous on trying this kind of training mechanism, since I was hesitant on getting grilled on the Field of fiery death.

_Who's up for grilled crane?_

I flew onto the training equipment and began to manuvore across the field, trying my best not to scorch myself as I did not want to get caught training in the middle of the night, resulting a scolding from Master Shifu.

I looked out for flame bursts and kept walking.

I kept up the pace as I walked and slowly but surely, made it to where the platform of the small flame-throwing tubes ended.

_Whew!_

1 more to go I guess.

I looked at the training equipment I had to overcome to complete my "secret" midnight training session.

_Welp. Let's get this over with, without procrastinating._

I made my way to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and tried my best to fend of any sneaky attacks from the wooden crocodiles with my wings, as I haven't trained as much with my wings, it was tricky to get the hang of using my wings instead of my talons.

As I fought my way towards the end, I was caught off guard when Mantis entered into the training hall, causing me to get smacked by a wooden crocodile, sending me flying out of the training area and onto the side-lines.

"Oh my gosh, I did not expect you training here." Mantis mumbled and walked towards me.

I moaned in pain from the _**bonk**_ , "Yeah, I think we both didn't expect each other."

Mantis examined my body and announced, "Good news, you did not break anything."

"What's the bad news?" I questioned. Normally there would be bad news.

He scratched his head with his claw thingy and smiled,"No bad news as far as I can tell."

I slowly got up and felt a small wave of pain from what it seems to be a headache.

"That would be a mild concussion I think."

"Uh, would it affect this morning's training?" I asked nervously, I don't want Shifu or the others to know, I seriously don't want a scolding from Master Shifu.

"It shouldn't if you rest now, come on Y/n, let's head back to the barracks, you've gotta tell me what happened between you and Master Shifu." Mantis urged me to go.

I raised an eyebrow, _I thought Mantis didn't know._ Then I let it relax, _oh yeah, Crane talked about it while we were hiding behind that rock, I'm surprised that Mantis didn't catch us hiding._

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay fine." 

**-After 1 faithful night of beauty sleep later-**

I had been shook awake by Po, and we were off to nowhere.

I asked him, "Er, where are we going?"

"We're going to train like you said!" Po chirped happily.

I raised a brow in confusion, "Again?"

Po turned around to look at me, "What do you mean by again? I'm pretty sure I didn't drag you along with me to train.."

"Oh right! Yeah I forgot to tell you that I went to vent in the training hall, and got a mild concussion when Mantis caught me." I rubbed my forehead with my wing.

Po turned his head to me in shock, "You mean, you didn't tell me that you went training?!"

I scratched my head with my talon , "Sorry Po." I cheekily smiled.

"I'm so going to get you for that, come on Y/n!" Po sprinted towards the steps, a few seconds later, he fell to the ground with a thump from exhaustion.

**-Crane's POV-**

I woke up and stared outside, it looks like it's still barely dawn.

I propped up my painting supplies and began to paint the peach tree of wisdom from memory.

But while I was painting, my conversation with Y/n had crossed my mind.

_How did she know?_

_Who is Y/n?_

_Why do I feel the need to know her more?_

These questions intrigued me a lot.

"Oh whatever. I'll just ask her later today, she's bound to have time." I mumbled while drawing mindlessly.

After I had finished, I took a look at my painting that I did.

My eyes widen in shock, it turns out the picture I painted, was not of the peach tree, but Y/n?

_I.. I'm just going to hide it.._

I stuffed the painting at the bottom of my chest, hoping that no one would see that wretched thing.

I think I'll just go back to bed and pretend nothing had happened.

**-Y/n's POV-**

As me and my brother, Po, tried out stretching exercises, I heard several footsteps approaching the arena.

I froze and whispered under my breath, "Po! Watch out!"

The doors suddenly slammed open, revealing Master Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Tigress.

_Oh shit._


End file.
